somentimes being the oldest isnt what we wanted
by SugarString
Summary: Menjadi kakak pasti menyenangkan bukan? Bisa punya adik-adik lucu dan bisa disuruh-suruh. Tapi tentu saja menjadi kakak bukan hanya ada enaknya saja. Oneshot Family fluff. East asian family.


**A/N: **Akhirnya saya bisa kembali lagi menulis ke dunia ffn ini. Seinget saya terakir kali saya nulis itu rasanya udah lama banget.. 2 tahun yang lalu sepertinya? entahlah saya juga udah lupa.

anyway, kali ini saya kembali dengan fic humor (yang gagal) yang bercerita tentang China dan adik-adiknya tercinta, sebagaimana yang biasa dirasakan oleh kakak-kakak di luar sana. saya juga seorang kakak yang terinspirasi sama adik saya dan teman-temannya yang udah kayak adik saya sendiri. semuanya cowok dan bandelnya luar biasa. saya juga kalo berantem sama adek saya ga tanggung-tanggung lagi: sabet-sabetan pake sabuk. sungguh bombastis.

kok malah curcol ya?

anyway, enjoy the story guys!

* * *

.

.

.

Siblings might be cute, but sometimes they're awfully annoying as hell, right?

.

.

.

.

China sangat sayang kepada adik-adiknya. Bukan, itu bukan karena dia pedo atau semacamnya (walaupun memang benar), dia emang beneran sayang sama adik-adiknya itu.

Tentu saja dia tidak berlebihan seperti Netherland yang mengamankan adik perempuannya, Belgium dari anak tetangga maniak tomat yang kesengsem sama dia. Padahal setau China dia punya adik satu lagi sih, si Luxembourg. Kalo menurut sumber informasi yang tidak bisa dipercaya dan diragukan kepastiannya, Netherland adalah seorang lolicon yang Cuma demen sama anak perempuan doang, anak cowok mah masa bodo. Mungkin suatu saat nanti nasib Luxembourg akan mengundang simpati dewa dewi di surga supaya mereka mengutuk Netherland menjadi kecebong berkaki sepuluh.

Yah, sebelum author ditebas lebih baik kita kembali membahas China dan adik-adiknya.

Seperti yang disebutkan diatas, sebagai seorang penyayang adik, China tidak mungkin mengajarkan hal-hal nista seperti apa yang diajarkan Prussia kepada adiknya, Germany. Seorang kakak yang berbudi pekerti luhur seharusnya mengajarkan adiknya cara makan yang rapi dan cara pipis yang baik dan benar, bukannya menjejalinya dengan ilmu sesat 'serba-serbi menjadi awesome' terutama kepada balita yang bahkan baca tulis aja belum mudeng.

Tidak, China bukan kakak yang seperti disebutkan dalam contoh tidak benar seperti diatas. Dia bersedia masak untuk mereka, bacain cerita pengantar tidur, dan bahkan nyebokin mereka bila perlu. Sungguh kakak yang sangat baik hati dan tidak sombong serta rajin menabung (dosa).

Tapi yang namanya manusia pasti punya batas kesabaran. Terutama kalo manusia itu adalah seorang kakak dari kelima biji adik-adik yang tidak bisa diam kayak lumba-lumba imbisil.

Semua itu berawal pada suatu hari yang (tidak) cerah di kediaman China. Sang tokoh utama cerita ini sedang akan mengembankan tugas mulia di suatu altar suci bernama toilet. Namun semuanya berubah ketika Negara ap— ekhem, maaf, salah script.

China sudah akan duduk dan melanjutkan kegiatannya, tapi tiba-tiba terdengar suara keras yang membuatnya terlonjak kaget.

"_AAA~ KABI KUSHI KABI GHAM~ AAA~"_

"APA ITU?! SANGKAKALA KAH? KENAPA MINTA KURSI BUAT MAIN GAME?!" teriak China histeris sambil membanting pintu kamar mandi. Ia segera menemukan sumber suara, yang tidak lain berasal dari sebuah radio kecil yang dipegang oleh salah satu adiknya, Hongkong.

"Ah, gege," sapa hongkong singkat, masih dengan background lagu tidak jelas dari radionya.

"Hongkong, lagu apa itu, aru?" Tanya China heran. Biasanya Hongkong hanya akan mendengarkan lagu-lagu berbahasa mandarin saja.

"Hmm? Ah, ini aku dapat dari India.. katanya aku harus mencoba mendengarkan ini." Jawab hongkong tanpa mengubah ekspresinya yang datar, yang membuat China terheran-heran apakah semasa kecil dia terjatuh ke panci mie instan? Entahlah..

Tentu saja sebagai orang yang logis, sebuah pertanyaan langsung muncul di pikiran China, sebagaimana manusia logis lain akan bertanya. _Ngapain dia dengerin musik di sebelah kamar mandi?_

"Sudahlah, sana ke kamarmu atau ke ruang tamu, aru…" _yang penting jangan dengerin music di sebelah kamar mandi lagi.._ pikir China.

* * *

"_Dulu saya hanya beralis tebal 2 lapis, tapi setelah berobat ke klinik tong fang, alis saya jadi 6 lapis! Kampret lo klinik tong fang."_

Suara itu muncul ketika China melangkah masuk ke ruang tamu, dimana ia mendapati adiknya, Taiwan, tengah menonton suatu iklan televisi yang gaje.

"Taiwan, aru, jangan menonton iklan yang tidak mendidik itu aru."

"Tapi gege, sebentar lagi acara gossip akan dimulai. Siapa tau akan diberitakan siapa yang menghamili koalanya Australia."

"Apalagi yang itu, aru.."

China mendesah lalu melangkah ke dapur, hanya untuk bertemu adik kembar idiotnya yang diduga kebanyakan minum ASI, s. Korea dan n. Korea.

"Hyung! Bisa tolong buatkan kimchi untukku dan n. Korea? Kami lapar, daze!" seru adiknya yang paling hiperbola, s. Korea.

"Boleh saja, aru." Sahut China sambil membuka kulkas untuk mengecek bahan-bahan yang diperlukan. Namun sayangnya, beberapa bahan tidak bisa ditemukan disana. Sepertinya dia harus ke minimarket untuk membelinya.

"Mau kemana, hyung?" Tanya n. Korea ketika melihat kakaknya mengambil dompet dan mantel.

"Aku Cuma mau membeli beberapa bahan untuk membuat kimchi, tidak akan lama, aru." Jawabnya sambil mencari kunci rumahnya.

"Ah, aku mau ikut, hyung!" seru s. Korea yang disambut anggukan n. korea.

"Aku hanya akan pergi sebentar kok, aru! Kalian tidak usah ikut!" seru China yang tidak mau diporotin adik-adiknya yang, dia yakin, akan memintanya membelikan bermacam-macam barang.

"Tapi, hyung! Sekarang lagi ada promo mobil-mobilan 'BAN PANAS' yang beli dengan harga 3 dapet 1, hyung!"

"Da-dari mana kau mendapat info seperti itu, aru?"

"Dari om France, daze!" menyebutkan nama tetangganya yang mesum dan memang promotor mobil-mobilan 'BAN PANAS' itu.

"Gege mau ke belanja ya?" Tanya suara anak perempuan dari ruang tamu rumah tersebut.

_Die._

"I-iya..'' jawab China lemah.

"KYAAA! IKUT! Aku mau beli album terbarunya Jastin Bleber itu!" China Cuma bisa mendesah. Adeknya yang satu ini emang kecepetan puber.

"Aku juga mau ikut, gege." Seru Hongkong ketika ia memasuki ruang tamu.

"Kau ingin beli apa, aru?"

"Cuma mau ikut saja kok."

"…." China mendesah. "Baiklah, aku mau Tanya Japan dulu dia mau ikut apa tidak.." sahutnya lemas. Kalau emang dia bakal diporotin, mending tuntasin aja sekalian.

Ia berjalan menuju kamar adiknya yang paling tua. Tanpa mengetok pintu, dia langsung melangkah masuk. "Japan, apakah kamu mau—"

Kalimat China langsung berhenti ketika ia melihat apa yang sedang dilakukan adiknya itu. Bukan, dia bukan lagi joget chaiya chaiya yang diremix jadi breakdance dengan musik campur sari (kalo iya pasti akan sangat keren), dia Cuma lagi duduk di depan komputernya, hidung berdarah-darah, juga layar komputernya yang menampilkan…. DOUJIN R-18 SUFIN OMAIGATDEMSHIT INI AUTHOR KEPINGIN.

"JAPAN, APA YANG KAU TONTON ITU, ARU?!"

"Ah, aniki.. aku dapat komik menarik ini dari Hungary-san, aniki mau coba baca?" jawab Japan tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun.

"JANGAN BACA ITU!"

"Eh? Aniki tidak suka ya?" seru Japan dengan tampang kaget lengkap dengan background petir karena telah mengecewakan sang kakak dengan melihat bacaan (tidak senonoh) itu. Lalu ia melanjutkan dengan lirih sambil mengambil katana dari bawah batalnya (buset). "Ka-kalau begitu… aku harus membayarnya dengan seppuku.."

"JANGAAAAN!"

* * *

Akhirnya setelah berhasil membujuk Japan supaya tidak harakiri, mereka akhirya bisa mencapai minimarket dalam keadaan selamat sentosa. Sesampainya disana, adik-adik China langsung ngacir ke tempat mainan dan rak-rak cd. China sendiri, setelah membeli beberapa bahan makanan, langsung menuju ke rak peralatan kecantikan. Bingung? Ya, author juga bingung.

Saat China lagi asik-asiknya ngeliatin produk perawatan kecantikan (yang entah kenapa nyasar ke bagian kosmetik), terdengar suara lembut agak serak-serak basah (?) memanggil dari belakang.

"Permisi, apa mbak mau mencoba produk kosmetik terbaru dari 'Ma, beliin'?"

_Kampret._

"Saya bukan mbak-mbak.." jawabnya lemah kepada si pemilik suara yang ternyata adalah mbak-mbak spg dari produk tersebut.

Mbak-mbak itu langsung tampak bersalah. "OH! Maaf bu!"

"SAYA JUGA BUKAN IBU-IBUUU!" serunya frustasi terhadap kelemotan si mbak-mbak spg yang satu ini.

Setelah itu si mbak-mbak malah terlihat kaget melihat mas-mas (yang katanya) cowok tulen dengan tampang cantik (baca: banci) berdiri di hadapannya. Miris. Mungkin ini perasaan Canada yang selalu dicuekin. Ngomong-ngomong Canada itu siapa?

"Yasudahlah mbak.. saya mau balik dulu, aru.." kata China lemas sambil berbalik untuk mencari adik-adiknya. Lagian siapa suruh mantengin rak kosmetik?

"Ah! Tunggu sebentar mas—" cegat si mbak-mbak spg.

"Aru?" China berhenti. Kali-kali si mbak sangking merasa bersalahnya mau nawarin dia duit. Kan lumayan tuh.

"Anu.. mau ikut bisnis MLM nggak?"

.

.

.

.

.

Halo, China? Apakah kau masih hidup?

* * *

Mati. China mati tergeletak di kasurnya. Cukup sudah cobaan untuk hari ini. Pengen rasanya dia gantung diri dan meninggalkan pesan wasiat pake lipstick di cermin kamarnya. Tapi nggak jadi tentu saja. Selain karena bunuh diri itu dosa, dia nggak mau adik-adiknya mengira dia banci taman lawang.

Tiba-tiba hpnya berdering. Dengan enggan ia bangkit untuk meraih hpnya itu. Di layarnya terpampang nama bosnya, dan dengan enggan dia memencet tombol dan menjawabnya. "Halo?"

"_Ah, China, apakah kau bisa hadir untuk rapat sore ini?" _terdengar suara om-om di seberang telepon.

Kalau China itu seseorang yang sangat baik mampus, dia akan mengiyakan permintaan bosnya sekarang. Tapi sayangnya dia lagi nggak mau mati muda (padahal udah 4000 tahun) akibat stress berlebih.

"Nggak deh, pak. Besok aja.."

"_Oh… baiklah.. oiya, besok itu bukannya yang biasa dipake buat mandi itu ya?"_ seru bosnya yang tiba-tiba jadi OOT.

"Hah? Apaan tuh pak?"

"_oh, itu mah gayung."_ Bombastis. China facepalm. Ini bosnya keracunan apa sampe jayusannya teramat garing sampe nggak lucu lagi gitu..

"Yaudah pak.. kalo nggak ada ang penting lagi saya tutup telponnya ya.." kata China sambil meraih ke tombol exit.

"_Eh, tunggu sebentar, China—"_ bosnya mencegatnya.

"Aru?"

"_Apakah kau sudah pernah ke klinik tong fang?"_

_TUT TUT TUT_

China mendesah. Bosnya emang sedeng. Mungkin ini juga saatnya dia menitipkan adik-adiknya kepada seseorang supaya dia bisa istirahat hari ini. Tapi siapa yang cocok ya?

France? Nanti adik-adiknya di grepe-grepe.

Prussia? Nanti adik-adiknya malah ketularan virus asemnya.

Switzerland? Nanti dia disuruh bayar lagi.

Netherland? Kayak dia mau aja.

Saat China sedang asik-asiknya berpikir, tiba-tiba bel rumahnya berbunyi. Ia segera bangkit untuk membuka pintunya. Tak disangka-sangka, si tamu adalah tetangga dekatnya, Thailand.

Benar sekali, Thailand. Dia muncul di pintu rumah China bagaikan disinari cahaya terang dari nirwana. Seakan dia datang untuk menghalau semua duka nestapa dari tokoh utama kita yang sedang bermuram durja. Oh, Thailand kaulah sang dewa penyelamat yang dikirimkan khayangan.

Halah lebay.

Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi China langsung menyapa Thailand dengan semangat. "Thailand! Senang sekali bertemu denganmu, aru! Aku sedah menunggu-nunggu mu, aru!"

Thailand tertawa kecil. "Ana~ begitukah? Kebetulan sekali aku ingin meminta satu hal, kalau tidak merepotkan."

"Apa itu? Katakan saja, temanku." Jawab China dengan kelebayan maksimal.

"Ana~ apakah kau bisa menjaga adik-adikku? Aku mau nge-date sama Vietnam." Kata Thailand tanpa perasaan bersalah sedikitpun. "_Cuma_ 8 anak kook~"

Kata-kata itulah yang terakhir di dengar China, sebelum segalanya menjadi gelap.

.

.

Moral of the story: Kalo anda seorang mas-mas, jangan sekali-kali nongkrong di tempat kosmetik kalo nggak mau di tawarin bisnis MLM.

* * *

**Tamat dengan sangat tidak elit**

* * *

**A/N: **Rasanya fic saya setelah sekian lama nggak nulis malah tambah garing kries kries ya?

ah sudahlah, kayaknya emang udah nasib saya jadi manusia garing seperti ini.

nah, seperti biasa, sebelum kalian mencet tombol back atau apa, buat manusia berbudi yang bersedia silahkan mereview fic garing yang satu ini.

S

E

E

.

Y

O

U

.

N

E

X

T

.

T

I

M

E


End file.
